Sab chalta hai yaar
by Cutie pari
Summary: Just a random thoughts on duo...do check *Duo os*


Environment of bureau was looking so calm as its the warning of any big storm...all officers were scared and doing silent prayer in his heart... because the two best buddies,the soul of cid was against each other, they both are angry from each other...

Daya in anger: Abhijeet tum ek baar me samajhte kyu nhi ho, maine bola na virat khooni nhi ho sakta...

Abhijeet in same anger: kisike kah dene se ye baat sabit nhi ho jati ki virat khooni nhi hai..mai use jaan boojhkar nhi fasa raha hun ,uske khilaf sare saboot hai Dr. salunkhe ke paas...

Daya in teasing tone: oh common Abhijeet, ye baat tum bhi bhut acche se jante ho , Kisike khilaf jhoote saboot plant karna kitna asan baat hai ..(abhijeet in frustration turn his back) aur vaise bhi tumse jada iss baat ka experience aur kise hoga, kitni baar tumpe jhoota ilzaam laga par tum begunah sabit hue na

Abhijeet turned in totally rash and said; ab tum mera comparison virat ke saath karoge? haan mai har baar begunah sabit hua hun vo bhi apne dam par, par jab bhi tum faste ho, kya karte ho ya to suicide karne lag jate ho ya emotional fool ki tarah rone baith jate ho...( a tear slip down from daya's eye which is unnoticed by Abhijeet because he was in his angry mood) Daya maine kitni baar samjhaya hai duty me emotions ki koi jagah nhi hoti, agar virat nirdos hoga to IB vale khud use chhor doge, par tum iss mamle me tang nhi araoge kyunki CID ko ye allowed nhi hai...aur abhi sir nahi hai to tumhe meri baat manni hogi...its an order Daya...

Daya in teasing smile: akhir tumne mujhe yaad dila hi diya hai ki mai tumhara sirf ek junior hun (abhijeet shocked) par ek baat tum yaad rakho Abhijeet agar virat ko kuch bhi hua to mai tumhe kabhi maaf nhi karunga...humara sara rishta usi din tor dunga...(and he left from there in rage while abhijeet became standstil on his place)

Abhijeet in anger: oh to ab saheb ko dhamki dena bhi aa gya hai...ek baar mujhse dur hoke to dikhaye tange tor dunga uski, huh samajhta kya hai khud ko ye...mai to iski aur virat ki bhalai ke liye hi bol raha hun, agar isne jada interfere kiya to virat aur bhi phas sakta hai ...par ise kaun samjhaye(in irriitate mood)...ek to sir bhi nhi hai yahan pe, kaise handle karunga me sab...kitne khus the humdono uss din pata nhi kiski najar lag gayi (in dreamy tone)

 **Flashback...**

Abhijeet was driving the car and daya was sitting beside him with phula hua face , abhijeet looked at him like this and a cute smile appeared on his face...

Daya was looking outside and thinking in mind: Abhi tum kitne change ho gye ho yaar, tumhe mera birthday bhi yaad nhi hai...subah se ek baar wish tak nhi kiya..koi grand celebration ki nhi par ek wish ki to exception rakh sakta hun na mai tumse...(he was looking so sad ang gloomy, tears was about to fall down from his eyes) when abhijeet stopped the car instantly...

Daya in shock: Abhi tumne yahan iss resort me gari kyu roki...hume to kisi park me jana tha na ...vahi khoon hua hai na?,

Abhijeet got down from car and opened the side door of daya and said in smiley tone: pahle bahar to nikal, phir jitna chahe sawal pooch leyo...

Daya in frustration came down from car and said: tum na abhi sach me bhut ajeeb ho, kabhi bhi kuch bhi kar lete ho...ek din tum mujhe sach me pagal kar doge..

Abhijeet chuckled and drag daya in resort...they both entered , daya's eye became wide in shock...resort were decorated beautifully and **Happy Birthday Daya** was written boldly on a board...

Abhijeet in smile: Tan...tara...kaisa laga surprise?? but his body movement stopped with his buddy tightest hug...Abhijeet smiled and rubbed his back and wishpered in ear: happy wala birthday my jaan

Daya seperated from hug and wioed his wet eyes: Thank you so much abhi..mujhe to laga tum bhool gaye...yaad tha to pareshan kyu kar rahe the mujhe( made a cute angry face)

Freedy : are sir aapko bata dete to surprise kaise milta aapko?

Daya looking towards all : iska matlab tum sab abhi ke saath mile hue the...isliye tumlogo me se kisine bhi mujhe wish nhi kiya aur mujhe laga kaam ke pressure ke vajah ae tumlog mera birthday bhool gaye (in disappointment smile)

Abhijeet placing hand on his cheek: aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki abhi apne daya ka birthday bhool jaye?

Daya smiled and hugged him once with his all love, care and concern for his only brother..

Abhijeet: chalo yaar..ab hum log cake cut karte hai...

Daya blew the candles and cut the cake...ge fed everyone...all gave him gifts...he was looking very happy and delighted...

Daya in excitement; boss mai tumhara gift to abhi khol ke dekhunga...(abhijeet hide his eyes which was sparkling with naughtiness)

Daya opened the gift box and became shock to see tissue paper in the box...boss ye( he could only mumbled)

Abhijeet in naughty smile: maine socha koi aisa saman dena chahiye jiska tumhe daily use ho aur tissue paper se better to koi option hi nhi hai tumhare liye...(all bursted out in laugh but stopped with daya's angry gaze)

Daya in anger: Abhiiiiiiiii...mai tumhe chhorunga nhi...

Abhijeet while running: senior inspector abhijeet ko pakarna asan nhi hai...

Daya chasing him: aur daya ke haatho se aaj tak koi nhi bacha hai...

They were running and fighting when they heard a loud shout of a girl...

Duo looked at each other and went to the direction from where the sound came..they reached near a room..opened it ajar and became shock to see a girl was lying in her pool of blood and gun was lieing beside her...

Daya in shock: boss ye to...

Abhijeet looking at daya: daya tum jante ho ise? (bent down and checked her pulse which shows that she is dead)

Daya in panick: haan abhi mai janta hun ise..ye virat ki girlfriend hai...

Abhijeet in shock: whatttt...par daya ye to mar gyi...

Daya in tears: oh no...virat ko kaise sambhalunga mai..vo toot jaega yaar use pata chala to..vo bhut pyar karta tha pratima se...

Abhijeet pressing his shoulder: daya honi ko kaun tal sakta hai aur phir tum ho na virat ke liye ( daya nodded)..good..chalo kaam pe lag jate hai pratima ke khooni ko uske anjam tak bhi to pahunchana hai...

Daya called everyone and they sent all the evidences and deady body into forensic department...

 **In virat's house...**

Virat in happiness: Hey Daya what a surprise yaar...sorry abhijeet ne mujhe bhi resort bulaya tha par mai nhi aa paya...belated happy birthday yaar (hugging him)...virat felt his shoulder getting wet...

so he seperated Daya and asked in tension: daya kya baat hai..tu ro kyu raha hai yaar...kuch hua hai kya.. abhijeet se phir larai ho gya kya ( daya nodded in no )...to phir kya baat hai...bol na yaar..mera dil baitha ja raha hai ...

Daya in tears: virat vo pratima...pratima ka ka kisine khoon kar diya...(virat's face colour changed in a minute)

virat in anger: daya tumhe pata hai mujhe aisa majak bilkul pasand nhi hai phir bhi...dekho tum mere sabse acche dost ho par iska matlab ye nhi ki tum kuch bhi bakvas karo...

Daya : kaas ye jhoot hota yaar...par ye sach hai...hum jis resort me gye the vahan hume uski la..laas mili hai..

Virat fall on knees with thud...he was looking motionless...he didn't know how to react...tears were rolling down from his eyes silently...

Daya sat down and hide him in his protective shell...virat burst out in bitter cry which was tearing daya's heart into so many pieces...

virat in hug: vo mujhe chhor ke kaise ja sakti hai...use pata hai na uska virat nhi reh sakta uske bina...(and he burst out in harsh crying with loud voices)...da.. daya...mujhe usse dekhna hai...(tucking his shirt)...plzzz mujhe ek baar meri pari se milva do...plzzzz

Daya was trying to be strong because he know his friend needed him this time a lot: mai tumhe usse milva dunga...par plzz tum sambhalo apne aapko...mai tumhe aise nhi dekh sakta...(virat wiped his tears and went to his room for being ready)

 **In Bureau...**

Daya and virat came in bureau...virat was totally broken and silent in whole journey and daya also didn't disturb him...

But daya became extremely shocked to see Dcp chitrolle in bureau... Abhijeet was also looking very serious...daya felt something suspicious...

Dcp saw Virat and tease: ohho to ye hai Doctor virat...vaise doctor to jaan bachane ka kaam karta hai, par tumne to ek nirdos ki jaan hi leli...(virat looked up in jerk while daya became extremely shocked like hell)

Daya in anger: Ye aap kya bol rahe hai...aapka deemag to theek hai na..mana ki aapko humse problem hai par iska matlab ye nhi ki aap kisiko bhi kuch bhi bol de...

Dcp in anger: mai aise hi kuch nhi bolta...tumhare iss dost ne apni hi girlfriend ka khoon kiya hai...aur iss baat ka pukhta saboot hai humare paas...

Virat shouted in tears: kya bola aapne...maine mara meri pari ko...are mai use apni jaan se jada pyaar karta tha...

Daya : virat tumhe kuch bhi bolne ki jaroorat nhi hai...mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai... abhijeet tum kuch bol kyu nhi rahe...tumhe to pata hai na virat kaisa hai?

Abhijeet in serious tone : daya vo gun jo hume pratima ki laas ke pass se mili hai vo gun virat ke naam par register hai ...(daya and virat both shock)... aur itna hi nhi us gun pe hume sitf virat ke hi ungaliyon ke nishan mile hai...yahan tak ki virat ke phone ki last location resort hi bata rahi hai...

Dcp in tease; aur kuch bhi saboot chahiye aapko senior inspector Daya...

virat ; mera phone last week hi chori ho gya tha...aur mujhe nhi pata ki meri gun vahan kaise pahunchi?

Dcp : oho accha bahana hai phone chori ka...to mr virat aapke paas FIR report ka copy to hoga...??

Virat in low tone: mere paas report ki copy nhi hai kyunki vo phone mujhe pari ne diya tha gift par, agar use pata chalta ki maine uska phone kho diya to vo bhut dukhi ho jati ( controlling his tears) maine socha tha baad me kabhi report karva dunga par busy schedule ke karan time hi nhi mila...

Dcp : cid ko aur mujhe tumhari kisi bhi baat pe yakeen nhi hai...isliye tumhe pratima ke murder karne ke julm me arrest kiya jata hai..aur tumhara case IB ke haath hoga...Cid ke nahi ...

Daya in shock: ye aap kya bol rahe hai...ye case cid kyu nhi handle kar sakti kyunki mai virat ko dost hun..(he chukled fakely)...ek baat kaan kholke sun lijiye mai virat ko begunaah sabit karke rahunga chahe mera kuch bhi ho jaye...

Abhijeet in warning tone: Daya tum kaise baat kar rahe ho apne senior se ...mat bhoolo tum abhi ek cid officer ho koi dost nhi...cid ke duty ke age sab kuch bhoolna parta hai..

Daya in shock: abhi...abhi tum iss Dcp ka Saath de rahe ho? mujhe laga kam se kam tum virat ka Saath doge par tum to khud inke saath mil gye...mujhe tumse ye umeed nhi thi..(in hurt plus anger)

Dcp in tease: ye apna melodrama kahi aur jake karo...vaise bhi tumhe to ansoo bahane ka mauka chahiya gharelu bahu ki tarah(daya tightened his fist in anget while dcp laughed)... Inspector Avinash aap Virat ko apne saath le ja sakte hai...

Daya in strong tone: tum chinta mat karna virat ..mai tumhe jaldi bahar nikal lunga...

Virat in tears: Daya mere saath jo hona tha vo ho gya...tum mere liye plzzz apna aapko museebat me mat dal lena...( Avinash took him with himself and dcp also left from there in smirk)...tears rolled down from daya's eyes..

Abhijeet kept hand on Daya's shoulder but daya jerked him angrily: apni ye jhooti hamdardi tum apne paas rakho...

Abhijeet in shock: daya tu ye kya bol raha hai...mai jhooti hamdardi dikha raha hun...vo bhi tujhe? (in teary tone)...daya turned his face other side... yaar mere haath me kuch nhi tha, mujhe bhi virat pe bharosa hai par ...

Daya in teary plus anger tone: par tum uska saath nhi de sakte ...agar saath de doge to tumhari reputation par aanch aegi na ...log kya bolenge senior inspector abhijeet ne ek khooni ka saath diya...tumhare liye virat sirf ek suspect hoga par mere liye vo bhut kuch hai...jab tum coma me the usne pal pal mera saath diya ...mujhe ek pal bhi akela nhi chhora...agar virat ki jagah par mai hota to kya phir bhi tum aise hi chup chap baithe rahte ...tumhara kya bharosa tum to apne duty ke liye mujhe bhi phansi charte dekh sakte ho...his voice stopped with a haesh slap on his face by Abhijeet...his lips started bleeding...

Daya wiped his blood and left from there in anger...

Abhijeet tried to stop him but he neither stopped nor listened his voice...

 **Flashback end...**

Aaj iska chehra pure teen din baad dekha ,phir bhi ate hi mujhse larne laga...befakoof...ise kya lagta hai mai virat ko bachane ke liye kuch nhi kar raha...haan hoga virat uska sabse accha dost par mai bhi to mere bhai ko aise dukhi nhi dekh sakta...(he wiped his tears which came unknowingly in his eyes)

Freedy in tears: sir sab theek ho jaega...daya sir aapse jada der gussa reh hi nhi sakte...

Abhijeet's phone started ringing he received the call and extremely happiness came on his face: theek hai hum abhi ate hai...

Freddy looking his smile: kya hya sir..aap bhut khus lag rahe hai...

Abhijeet in happiness': are freddy baat hi khushi ki hai...humne jo hidework karke saboot dhundhe the uska result aa gya...(freddy confused)...are freddy khooni pakra gya ...

Freddy in smile: kya..bhagvan tera lakh lakh sukar hai..sir chaliye hum virat jee ko leke ate hai...

Abhijeet: are freddy aise kaise, sabse pahle daya ko to batane do..pagal bhut khus ho jaega...mai abhi aya...(he rushed from there in happiness while freddy laughed seeing his kiddish act)

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Abhijeet search daya everywhere but he couldn't find him so he traced his mobile location and came there..

He became extremely shock to see Daya was standing near hill..if his foot will slip he will obviously fall down in khai...his heart became so much fast...he became numbless...

At last he gained courage and shouted; Dayaaaaaaaa...

Daya turned and became shock to see Abhijeet there...ye yahan kya kar raha hai... huh...jaroor gyan dene aya hoga phir se ...

Abhijeet in fear: yaar tu kya kar raha hai...koi itni chhoti si baat pe suicide karta hai kya...hat vahan se varna gir jaega...(his tone became so much scary)

Daya became puzzle with the word suicide but after sometime he realised that abhijeet has misunderstanding that he has come here for doing suicide...so a naughty idea pop in his mind...

Daya shouting; kyu nhi karu mai suicide...tumne hi to kaha tha mujhe bas rona ata hai aur baat baat me suicide karna...to phir kyu rok rahe ho mujhe...mere jane ke baad tum koi aisa bhai dhoond lena jo meri tarah emotional fool na ho...

Abhijeet in tears: dekh daya agar tune mere bhai ko ek kharonch bhi pahunchaya na to mai teri sari bateesi tor dunga...mujhe mera emotional fool bhai hi pasand hai...kyunki vo iss duniya ka sabse pyara bhai hai, dil ka sabse accha...uske jaisa koi aur ho hi nhi sakta...(tears were flowing in speed)

Daya smiled tearly ...he came with slow steps and hugged Abhijeet tightly... Abhijeet hugged him as tight as possible...

Abhijeet seperated him from hug and scold: kya karne ja raha tha tu...agar tujhe kuch ho jata to( touching his face)...hugged him once again tightly...

Daya in hug: tumhe samajhna sachme possible nhi hai...pahle maar bhi dete ho aur phir pyaar bhi karte ho...( in cute tone while abhijeet laughed)

Abhijeet in smile: maine tujhe tere birthday pe koi tohfa nhi diya tha, par aaj dunga..he called someone and gave it to Daya...

Daya in confusion: hello...(his eyes became spark listening virat's voice on other side)...virat tu theek hai na...unlogo ne tujhe chot to nhi pahunchayi na...

Virat in silent smile: mai theek hun daya.. aur abhijeet ki vajah se hi mai aaj nirdos saabit hua hun...mere ek purane dushman ne hi pari ka khoon kiya aur mere khilaf sare saboot plant kar diye taki mai fans jau par abhijeet ne apne khabriyo ki madad se use pakar liya...(daya looked abhijeet with loving eyes)...apna khyal rakhna daya...bye...tc..

Daya became stunned...he just hugged abhijeet tigtly and said in teary tone: You always being unknown to me...par tum jaise bhi ho na mere ho boss...love you so much...

Abhijeet in soothing smile: abhi to bahut pyar aa raha hai saheb ko, par tab kya anap sanap bole ja rahe the haan...tujhe pata hai na tu kya mayne rakhta hai mere liye...

Daya in tears : i m sorry na boss...(in naughty smile to changed the soggy surrounding)...boss tumhe pata hai, tum na virat se jacko ho rahe the jab mai virat ka saath de raha tha...

Abhijeet stammering: nhi...nhi...tumhe koi galat faimi hui hai...mai kisi se nhi jalta...

Daya : theek hai, to phir aaj mai usi ke saath rahunga yske ghar pe..kya bolte ho?

Abhijeet in cute tone: haan jal raha tha...bas khus...huh...(he move out from there preventing himself from furthur leg pulling)

Daya burst out in laugh loudly and said: sab chalta hai yaar...(abhijeet just jerk his head with sweet smile)

 **The End...**

 **A/n; This one is dedicated to all duo lovers. ...i was missing him badly so i have penned it down...**

 **Do tell me...how was it?**


End file.
